Stallion in the Mist
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Most teenage boys can't wait to become a man, and Joe Cartwright is no exception. He is tired of his father and brothers always treating him like a kid, and decides to prove them wrong as he sets out on a dangerous undertaking to find the mysterious stallion that everyone is talking about. Warning: Implied CP of teenager
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Stallion in the Mist**

* * *

Warning: Implied CP of a teenager

**Chapter 1**

Little Joe angrily brushed away a tear as it slowly ran down his cheek. He was lying on his bed pondering how unfair life was for a fourteen-year-old boy. He felt he was old enough to do all the things his older brothers did, but everyone around him, including his father thought otherwise. Earlier in the day he had gone down to the corral where they were breaking the new horses and had patiently waited until no one was looking. Then he carefully got up on the next horse to be broken and waited for them to let it go. Unfortunately for Joe, Adam had just ridden up and saw Joe on the horse before he could accomplish his ride. He had furiously stormed over and pulled Joe off of the horse and set him on the ground before Joe even knew what happened. He then proceeded to give him a lecture and a very hard swat to his backside with instructions to go to his room and wait for their father. So here he sat awaiting his fate, hoping his father would not be in too bad a mood by the time he came to see him.

"It just isn't fair," he argued out loud into the quietness of his room, as he rubbed the worn out fur on an old teddy bear that he still kept in his bedroom.

"Why do they treat me like a little kid? I am fourteen almost fifteen now and I am almost a man. But yet they only see me as a little brother or the youngest son in the family. I can do a man's work and have proved myself many times. But it is always the same; you can't do this or you can't do that because you aren't old enough. That is all I hear, and I am sick of it. I am going to tell pa just how I feel when he comes in too!"

Suddenly Joe sat up straight on his bed when he heard approaching footsteps in the hall. "Well, I guess this is it," he mumbled to himself as he waited for the door to open.

Ben Cartwright was an imposing figure when he was in a good mood, but when he was angry—no one wanted to face him down. And his youngest son was no different as he looked up and saw his father's angry frown as his towering body filled up the doorway!

"Joseph Cartwright, what in the world do you think you were doing getting on a unbroken horse?"

Little Joe started to answer his father, but Ben put up his hand to silence him before he could answer.

"Never mind…you weren't thinking! That is the problem, you never do before you get yourself into predicaments!"

Ben started pacing back and forth in front of Joe as he continued his tirade.

"How many times have you been told not to get on a horse before it is broke?"

Little Joe looked up at his pa with what he hoped was a mature and determined look on his face as he tried to explain himself.

"A lot, pa, but I am almost a man now and it is time that I broke horses like Adam and the other hands. Adam was breaking horses by the time he was fifteen… he told me so himself. And I am far better at gentling horses than he is."

Joe was too busy arguing his point to notice the look on his father's face or he would have stopped in his tracks. Ben stopped pacing and stood right in front of his son as he shook his finger in his face.

"You are half the size that your brother was at that age, and furthermore, we have hands that can do the horse breaking now. We didn't have any extra hands when Adam was your age so I didn't have any choice but to let him do some of the breaking."

Joe quickly stood up in front of his father trying to be braver than he really felt as he told him his point of view on this subject that he felt so strongly about.

"I am sick and tired of everyone telling me I am too little to do things or I am not old enough. I am almost a man now, and it is time people around here started treating me as such…especially you!"

As soon as Joe had finished his last word he regretted letting his mouth get away from him. He saw the look on his father's face and realized he had said _way_ too much! You just didn't sass pa when he was already angry with you for not following his rules. He knew he had sealed his fate as he looked at his father's angry expression.

Ben started to slowly unbuckle his belt as he continued with his lecture and suddenly Joe's bravado fell as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I make rules for you to follow because I love you and want to keep you safe. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because I hadn't kept you safe. You will grow up soon enough, Joseph. And until then you will follow my rules! You could have been thrown and injured or maybe even killed today."

Ben sighed heavily as he continued on, understanding how Joe felt but knowing he had to hold him back from doing something that could get him killed, even if Joe didn't agree.

"You are not a man yet, my son, even though you may think you are. I make my rules for a reason and maybe it is time I showed you what happens to boys who get too big for their britches and think they can do whatever they want and not follow those rules!"

As father and son's eyes met, Ben pulled his belt through the belt loops and frowned.

"I hate doing this son, but if it makes you stop and think and keeps you from doing things that can injure you or maybe even get you killed, then I will never hesitate to discipline you."

Bowing his head and sighing Joe knew what was coming next as he slowly walked towards his father.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Later that night as the house was dark and quiet Little Joe looked out the window of his room. He was feeling mighty sorry for himself right about now. Not only did his backside hurt, but so did his pride. He was so tired of no one taking him serious around here. Even Hop Sing still called him little boy. Pa was sure mad and Joe knew he had pushed him by sassing him like he did. But he also knew he felt he was almost a man, so why wouldn't anyone else around here see that. Maybe it was time he proved to everyone that he _was_ a man and not a little boy—but how?

Joe let the curtain fall back over the window as he walked over and sat on his bed. He grimaced slightly as his recently tanned backside connected with the mattress.

"I know how good I am with horses so why can't pa realize it too? I bet I could gentle just about any horse that I found if I wanted to," Joe grumbled, as he stood and pulled back the quilt on his bed.

"I bet I could even gentle that wild stallion that everyone has been talking about lately. They say he hides up in Widow's Canyon and only a few men have ever seen him. Some even say he is a ghost horse because he is in a person's sight one minute, and then gone the next—just like a mist. But I don't believe that stuff. Only kids would believe that foolishness," he chuckled to himself.

Then he sat on the edge of his bed and started to pull off his boot. After he let it drop to the floor with a thud, he started to work on his other boot as an idea started forming in his mind and a smile slowly appeared on his young face.

An hour later under the moonlit sky, Joe quietly led Cochise out of the barn then let the latch fall on the barn door. He decided he needed to walk Cochise and not ride him until he got out of hearing distance from the house. After all, he didn't want one of his brothers or his pa to see him try to leave at this time of night. He would definitely have some explaining to do, plus he didn't think his backside could take another reminder of his disobedience.

As he gently rubbed Cochise's nose he whispered softly to him.

"Shhh, boy. We need to be quiet and not let anyone hear us. Once we are a little ways away then you can make all the noise you want."

After walking Cochise about half a mile, Joe quickly swung up in the saddle and kicked him into a gallop. Three hours later the sun was just starting to peek over the mountains and was casting a warm glow over the prairie grass as Joe stopped Cochise in front of Widow's Canyon.

"This is the canyon that the ghost stallion has been spotted, boy. Do you think we can find him? I brought supplies for two days incase it takes us longer than I think it might. Besides, if I am gone longer than that pa will have a search party come looking for us."

Joe grinned as he said, "Ah who am I kidding, Cooch, he will start looking as soon as he knows I am missing. But I hope I can finish what I set out to do and be home within a day cause I got a feeling the longer I am gone, the more my tail is gonna feel pa's hand!"

Joe took a deep breath and slowly released it as the thought of facing his angry father flashed through his mind. Then he found himself smiling when he pictured the wild stallion racing across the Ponderosa with him on his back as he reached down and gently patted Cochise on the neck, scanning the horizon for any sign of this mysterious horse.

"Well, boy, let's get started. I am going to find this stallion and gentle him. Then when I bring him back to the ranch already broke… that will make everyone sit up and take notice. Christmas is only a couple of weeks away, so I think I will make him a Christmas present for pa. Pa would love that! Then he will know that I am old enough to bust horses and a whole lot of other things he thinks I can't do. That should make him realize I am almost a man now and quit treating me like a kid."

Adjusting his hat down over his eyes Joe and his trusted friend slowly started heading into the canyon.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben, Adam and Hoss were sitting at the table as Hop Sing brought in a plate full of pancakes. Ben looked towards the stairs when he thought he heard a noise, and when he saw that no one was there, he turned to Adam and frowned as he became slightly annoyed.

"Adam, will you go and get your brother out of bed and down here to breakfast? He is really late this morning. I imagine he is still angry about last night. I was rather hard on him, but he has to learn I mean what I say and I make rules for a reason. He can't just do whatever he has in his head to do at the time and ignore my rules."

"Sure, Pa. I was a little hard on him too. But when I saw him on that wild horse getting ready to try and ride him...my heart sank to my feet. All I could see was him lying on the ground with his neck broken."

Wiping his mouth with his napkin and sliding back his chair, Adam stood up as he cleared his throat.

"You know, pa, I probably embarrassed him in front of the hands yesterday and I will let him know I am sorry for losing my temper. But he is my little brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Adam grinned briefly as he added, "I love that little scamp… even if he tries my patience to no end."

Quickly walking to the stairs he took them two at a time and disappeared down the hall.

Hoss started to help himself to all the pancakes on the platter except for one as Ben looked at him and chuckled.

"Do you think that will be enough to fill you, son? Or should I have Hop Sing scramble a couple dozen eggs too?"

Smiling broadly Hoss started to pour syrup on the rather large stack of pancakes on his plate before he looked up.

"Naw, pa…I don't want to get too full. I think an even dozen eggs will be just the right amount," he said grinning, as he poured more syrup on his pancakes.

"If I ate two dozen eggs then old Chubb would have a hard time carrying me today!" Hoss chuckled, as his blue eyes twinkled.

Ben just shook his head as he laughed softly and poured some hot coffee into his cup.

"Pa, Little Joe isn't in his room," Adam relayed, as he came down the stairs and stood by the table debating whether to sit down and finish his breakfast or go out to the barn and look for his missing brother.

Ben looked up as a puzzled look settled across his work worn face.

"That's not like your brother to be out of bed before the rest of us. Plus I restricted him to his room for the day so he shouldn't even be out at the barn."

Finally losing his patience, Ben stood up and threw down his napkin and headed for the front door.

"I guess our little talk last night didn't make much of an impression. Wait till I get my hands on that young pup. He will be mighty sorry he didn't listen to me!"

Hoss looked up from his plate as he watched Adam sit down and start to look rather concerned.

"Oh, Lordy, that boy will never learn! Pa is gonna wear him out this time. Why is he always pushing pa's limits and why don't he ever listen, Adam?"

"Oh, I think our little brother is just having growing pains. He is trying to prove he is all grown up now. Don't you remember how it was with us? It is really hard on him being the youngest in the family. And Joe is small to boot, so everyone still thinks of him as being a kid. Now don't get me wrong…he is far from grown up yet either. But maybe it is time we give him a little slack and let him take on more responsibility."

Adam stood up and started heading for the door as he called over his shoulder, "Come on, Hoss, let's go and try and save him before pa gets a hold of him!"

As Adam and Hoss approached the barn they could hear their father calling out Joe's name. And from the level of frustration they could hear in his voice, they better get to Joe quickly before their father did or there was going to be one unhappy young man sitting at the breakfast table later this morning.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

Joe had been searching the canyon for most of the morning without any progress in finding the stallion, but had luckily found a small stream to rest by while Cochise grazed on some grass that was scattered along the banks of the stream. Lazily lying on the cool grass Joe pulled his lightweight jacket a little tighter around him as the air started to turn cooler. Then he casually nibbled on a biscuit that he had taken from the kitchen last night while everyone was asleep. As he started to slowly close his eyes and start to daydream about finding this mysterious horse, he heard a slight noise and opened his eyes as a sudden movement caught his attention. Quickly sitting up and looking around the area, his eyes were finally drawn to a small bush where a rabbit had hurriedly moved from the protection of its hiding place.

"That's funny, Cooch, I wonder what scared that rabbit into giving up its hiding place? They don't usually do that unless they're mighty scared."

Standing up quickly Joe went over to the bush that the rabbit had recently left to investigate further. He looked around on the ground and the surrounding area, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Noticing a group of trees that were a few feet ahead, Joe decided to wander through the trees to see if anything of interest might be beyond them. After walking through the trees Joe spotted a group of rather large boulders that were clustered together with a small opening between them. As his curiosity got the better of him, he decided to try and slip through the opening and see what might be beyond the boulders. It was a very small opening and there was just enough room for Joe to try and squeeze through, but he really had to force his body before he eventually found himself standing on the other side of the boulders. Once he stood up straight and rubbed his right arm where it had scraped against the boulder, his eyes adjusted to the change in sunlight on this side of the boulders and he was completely taken off guard by what appeared before him.

Standing a few feet in front of Joe was the most magnificent stallion he had ever seen. Not only was the sheer beauty of this horse something to behold, but his large size completely took Joe by surprise. This beautiful stallion that he had mysteriously found behind these boulders was very impressive indeed. Bringing up his hand to cover his eyes from the glaring sun, Joe just stood there in awe as he watched this breathtaking animal throw back his mighty head and angrily paw the ground in front of him.

"Well what do we have here?" Joe said, almost in a whisper so not to spook the horse. Then a lopsided grin slowly appeared on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he soon realized what he just might have stumbled upon.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All Joe could do at first was stand there completely taken aback as he watched this beautiful animal pawing the ground. The sunlight shining on his glorious coat led the observer at first glance to think that he was pure black. But upon further observation, Little Joe realized that his coat was a shade of dark, reddish brown. It reminded him of the color of molasses when it glistened in the sunlight. His mane and tail were jet black which left a striking contrast against his reddish, brown coat. He was the most splendid looking horse that Joe had ever seen, and he had seen many superb horses go through the Ponderosa in his young life.

For the longest time Joe continued to just stand there staring and taking in the glory of this stunning animal, until it finally took the horse throwing his head and letting out a deep vibrating sound as he pawed the ground nervously to bring Joe back to reality.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here? I wonder if you are the mysterious stallion everyone has been talking about?" Whispered Joe, as he tried to get a closer look.

"You must be him cause they have been talking about how big and majestic you were. And you sure are that!" Joe declared, before he turned to focus on the stallion's leg.

Once he was able to get a closer look and size up the situation, he realized that the animal seemed to have his leg stuck between two small boulders. And from all the sweat that appeared on his powerful body, he apparently had been trying to free himself for some time now to no avail.

"There, there, fella, I won't hurt you. Looks like you got yourself in quite a mess for sure."

Little Joe started to cautiously approach the stallion, all the while speaking in a soft, easy rhythm as he slowly edged closer.

"I'm not sure just how you got yourself stuck, my beauty, but maybe I can help you if you will let me."

The stallion's eyes widen and his nostrils flared as he showed how frightened he was becoming the closer Joe advanced. He pawed the ground once more and threw back his noble head tossing his dark mane in the air and snorted, warning Joe to stay away!

But Joe was as determined to try and save this exquisite horse, just as much as the stallion was to try and keep Joe away! For a moment it was like two warriors sizing each other up—waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Finally Joe was the one to make the first move as he quietly sat down and grinned that impish grin that only he could pull off. It always worked on all the girls and usually made them smile and giggle. But this wasn't one of the girls he was trying to charm. No, this was a wild and spirited horse that was extremely nervous and very edgy and so far it wasn't working.

"Alright, boy, you win. I will just stay over here and let you get use to me for a while. Maybe if I talk to you long enough and you see that I won't hurt you, then you will let me get a little closer. That is how I do the horses at my home. I always talk to them first… so we can get to know one another better. Course it is after one of the hands or Adam has ridden them first cause my pa won't let me get near them until then."

Joe thought back to the discussion that he and Ben had the night before on that very subject. Of course he still disagreed with his pa, and now he might be able to show him just how good he is with wild horses if he can tame this beautiful horse. Bringing his thoughts back to helping the stallion Joe continued talking.

"So how about you and I have a little chat for now to try and get to know each other better. What do you think?"

The stallion pawed the ground again and his eyes were wide with uncertain fear, but his body did seem to be relaxing slightly as he watched Joe with an inquisitive turn of his head. So Joe decided to go ahead with his plan as he started telling the stallion how beautiful he was and how much he would enjoy living on the ranch with the other horses. He hoped his soft and easy talking would help the horse to relax, and maybe eventually even get him to start to trust him so he could get closer.

At first the stallion would make deep vibrating snorts to let Joe know he was very suspicious of him. But as one hour turned into two, he eventually became calmer and just stared at Joe as he would turn his head from side to side watching this stranger sitting in front of him.

The whole time Joe was talking, he would slowly and very carefully inch his way closer to the stallion, never taking his eyes off of him. All the while speaking in low, soothing tones as little by little he was getting closer to this impressive animal. Finally he was close enough that he could see that the stallion's hoof and the lower part of his leg was wedged very tightly between the two boulders.

"Well, boy, it looks like we may have a fine mess here to deal with. But don't you worry now, I will think of something to do to get you loose. But first I think we should get to know each other. My name is Joe, my fine beauty," he said grinning, as he looked up at his new friend.

"I don't know how _you_ got here, but _I_ decided to try and find the mysterious stallion everyone has been talking about lately. You see, no one at my home thinks I am man enough to break a horse, so I decided to try and find the horse that all the kids are talking about and gentle him and then give him to my pa for Christmas. That'll show them I ain't no kid anymore."

Cocking his head to the side Joe added with a wink, "And it looks like I just may have found him."

As the stallion eyed Joe warily, he continued talking.

"You know, I don't know what to call you but I think while we are together, I should give you a name, don't you? After all, I can't just keep calling you, boy. Would you like that?"

The stallion turned his head in Joe's direction and watched him for a moment before he eagerly tossed his regal head and nickered softly.

"Well then, I will take that as a yes, boy," Joe chucked happily.

Then he became serious as he glanced at the boulder to his left that was pinning the stallion's leg, hoping he might just be able to push it enough to set the horse free. Of course this plan all depended on the cooperation of the horse Joe thought, as he looked at the strong muscles in the stallion's long legs.

"You certainly look like you could run as fast as the wind, fella. I bet nothing could even catch you once you started running…running as fast as the wind blows," Joe said casually, as he ran his hand through his curly, uncombed hair.

Suddenly Joe snapped his fingers as he excitedly declared, "That's it, boy, I have a name for you! I will call you…Wind Runner."

The stallion pawed the ground and turned his head to the side as he tentatively watched his would be rescuer. Joe wasn't sure what it meant, but he hoped Wind Runner liked his chosen name. And so this beautiful and imposing stallion and this young and impetuous boy started to form an uneasy bond.

Because Joe had spoken in soothing tones the whole time he was moving closer, Wind Runner didn't even twitch a muscle as Joe eventually found himself right in front of the stallion.

"Well, my beauty, we need to get you to trust me long enough so I can move the boulder that is holding your leg. I guess I need to talk a little more to keep you calm. So I think I will talk some about my family."

Joe grinned as he tried to get more comfortable at the feet of Wind Runner. He knew it was going to be a long day for them both because he wasn't about to rush and startle the stallion so he might possibly hurt himself.

"Alright, Wind Runner, I am going to tell you all about my family now. I live on a ranch about a day's ride from here and have a pa and two older brothers that I live with. You would like them I'm sure. My oldest brother is named Adam. He is the brains of the family, or at least that is what everyone says," Joe grinned mischievously.

"He can be a little bossy at times and even strict. Especially when my pa has gone and left him in charge. He has warmed my backside more than once I can tell ya when I didn't do what he told me to do, or got myself into some mischief. And Lord knows that when he decides to tan ya, he does a thorough job so ya won't ever want to do that behavior again any time soon!" Joe winced and rolled his eyes as he remembered some of those times.

Then he smiled fondly as he started slowly drawing circles in the dirt beside him with his finger as he continued to think about Adam.

"But even though he makes me behave, I know he loves me and I know I can always count on him as he would do anything for me… just as I would do anything for him."

Joe swiped at a lone tear that had rolled down his cheek as he thought of home, but quickly put it out of his mind as he began to concentrate on the problem at hand. He slowly started to put out his hand to touch the small boulder that was in front of him as he watched for any sudden moves from the stallion. But Wind Runner just stood there watching very intently as Joe tried to give the boulder a small push hoping that would do the trick, but the boulder didn't budge. Seeing that Wind Runner was still relaxed he continued to keep talking as he was deciding what to do next.

"Then there is my second older brother Hoss. Funny name, huh? His real name is Eric, but if you saw him you would understand why we call him Hoss. He is a really big guy and has a heart of gold. He is the big brother that is always trying to keep me out of trouble. Most of the times he don't succeed though. But ya got to give him an A for effort as my teacher Miss Jones is always saying."

Joe laughed softly as he continued pushing on the boulder.

"He truly loves all animals and has such a wonderful way with healing them when they are hurt. If you are hurt, boy, I know he will know exactly what to do when I get you home. Course I got to get you home first and this boulder sure isn't cooperating."

Joe tried moving the boulder back and forth again as he continued to speak softly to his new companion.

"You would like my pa too. He is so strong… and boy can he yell when he wants to get your attention! Everyone listens when my pa raises _his_ voice. Even my two older brothers jump when they hear him yell! But nothing feels better than to be wrapped up in his big, strong arms when you are scared or sad. It is the best feeling in the world when he gives you a hug. It's like you are safe from the whole world when you are in his arms. Course now that I am a man, I am getting too big for that sort of thing anymore," Joe sighed, as if wishing he could be back in those strong arms right about now.

"Oh, and then there is our housekeeper, Hop Sing. He is more like another family member though as we all love him like one. He is so funny sometimes when he gets mad and starts yelling in Chinese so no one understands what he is saying. But boy oh boy can he swing a wooden spoon when ya try and steal one of his fresh baked cookies. And he has pretty good aim too!" Joe sniggered.

Giving the boulder one final shove Joe realized he was going to have to get something to help move the two boulders apart. Wind Runner had completely settled down now and was eyeing Joe as he continued talking to him. Every now and then he would snort and toss his head, but for the most part he remained still.

"Alright, my fine beauty. This is going to be harder than I thought. I am going to have to get something to help me break this boulder loose. Do you think ya can be patient and let me try and help ya?"

Joe looked up into the eyes of this extraordinary animal and felt an immediate connection with him. It was as if this horse knew that Joe was not going to hurt him and only wanted to help him. And a trust was instantly born between these two wayward souls.

"Try not to move too much, Wind Runner, it will only hurt you more if you do."

As soon as Joe said that, Wind Runner became very still and patiently watched as Joe stood up and looked around for a large branch to help him try to move the boulder.

After searching the area for a few minutes, Joe finally found a branch that he felt would be what he needed to move the boulder and headed back towards the stallion.

"Look, boy…I think I have just what we need to get you out of this mess."

Joe came over and wedged the heavy branch between the two boulders and gave a mighty push. The boulder moved, but not enough for Wind Runner to pull his leg free. So Joe tried again and this time he put all the strength that he could muster into it. The boulder rocked back and forth for a minute and eventually rolled back a few inches. Joe looked up at Wind Runner as the horse continued to stand there looking down at his liberator.

"It's alright, Wind Runner. You can move your leg now…you are free!"

Wind Runner stood quietly for a moment then quickly pulled his leg free. He stood there looking at Joe for the longest time before he finally turned and started to slowly trot towards the open field behind him. Joe was happy to see that he had not suffered any permanent damage from being stuck as he watched him trot away. But it seemed that this proud and amazing stallion was not quite ready to leave just yet, as he stopped and turned looking back at Joe.

Realizing that there was no way he would be able to catch Wind Runner now if he decided to run, Joe just sat there at the base of the boulders waiting to see what this stallion would do next as their eyes met briefly. It was almost like Wind Runner wasn't sure what he should do—stay with this boy who had helped him—or go to freedom and the open range. He chose the latter as he tossed his noble head one final time and turned and raced away.

As he watched Wind Runner run across the open field, Joe smiled knowing he was right about him running as fast as the wind. He certainly was fast and Joe could see his glorious mane and tail flying in the breeze as he flew across the field. The sun was just starting to set while Joe continued to watch him for the longest time until he was no longer in sight.

"Farewell, Wind Runner… I am glad I was here to help you. Have a good life, boy."

Finally Joe stood up and brushed off his pants then put up the collar on his jacket as he felt a shiver go through him. He looked up into the winter sky as a single snowflake slowly drifted to the ground in front of him.

"Looks like I might be in for a storm. I guess I should never have left home on my own this late in the year. Pa's right, sometimes I just don't think before I do things. But I know one thing, I am _mighty_ glad I got to meet Wind Runner," he muttered wearily, as he headed back to find Cochise.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After checking the ranch and seeing that Cochise was not in his stall, it was obvious that Joe had taken off somewhere. Knowing that he was upset and with the weather being hard to predict this late in the season, the family quickly gathered some provisions incase they were gone longer than they planned and immediately headed out looking for him. Several hours later they stopped their horses as Adam pulled his jacket tighter around his body trying to stay warm. The wind had picked up now and snowflakes were whirling in the air. What had started out as just a cool winter's day was now starting to become what looked like the beginning of a major storm.

"We have been searching for the whole day now, pa. Don't you think we should find a place to camp before this storm gets any worse?"

"Yes, you're right, Adam…we really need to stop now and set up camp. We can't see much with the wind whipping up the snow. I just didn't want to stop yet in hopes we would find some tracks from your brother."

Ben let out a heavy sigh as he dismounted his horse. He rubbed his hands together and reached into his pockets to pull out his gloves.

"Why did Joe have to head out alone this time of year? I know he was upset, but this time of year a storm can blow in quickly and before you know it… you are snowed under and loose your bearings as to where you are. Now he is lost out there and all alone."

Hoss walked over to Ben and put his arm around his pa and pulled him close trying to comfort him in his own gentle way.

"Don't worry, pa. We will find him soon. I know Little Joe and he ain't gonna go too far. You know how he gets when he is upset or angry. He just has to go off by himself to let off a little steam. I jest bet he is closer than you think. We'll start out first thing in the mornin' and once I can find some tracks, we probably will have him back with us by noon."

Ben squeezed his son's big shoulder and smiled slightly, then started gathering some rocks to place around the campfire as he wearily shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe I was too hard on him, Hoss. It is so hard when you are a parent wanting to do the right things by your children. But I only do what I think is necessary to keep my sons safe. He thinks he is a man now and that we should all treat him as such by letting him do a man's job. But he just isn't ready yet to be busting wild horses. That is not to say that he certainly doesn't have a way with horses, because it is obvious that he is a natural. But he just needs to get another year of knowledge and a few more pounds on his small frame and then maybe he will be ready. Of course in his eyes he thinks he is old enough now and that is why he defied me, so I ended up tanning him for his blatant disrespect and disobedience."

"Ah, pa, we all went through that stage of thinking we were men when we were still young boys. It is a rite of passage for all boys and you didn't do anything any other father wouldn't have done in your place. I know you had your time with Hoss and me trying to be too big for our britches a time or two," Adam added with a glint in his eye.

Smiling fondly Ben answered, "Yes, I do remember a time or two."

"Yes, and because of your guidance and discipline we turned into some pretty good men if I say so myself."

"You certainly did and I am very proud of you both."

Ben's breath hitched in his throat as he thought of Joe out there all alone before he added, "I am proud of all my boys."

Seeing his father's distress Adam said, "Pa, you and I both know that he is just in a hurry to grow up like all young boys, and we all know his time will come soon enough. We just have to convince him of that," Adam added softly, as he bent down to gather some small sticks for the fire.

Then as he stood up and walked by his father he reached out and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he continued talking.

"Don't worry, I know we will find him, pa. And I am sure when we do he will be one happy and relived young boy."

Several emotions quickly played across Ben's face as he whispered, "I hope so, Adam…I surely hope so."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The storm had become increasingly worse and Joe had his head down trying to keep the snow from hitting him in the face. It was starting to get dark now and he was having trouble seeing where he was going as he tried to guide Cochise through the never ending onslaught of wind and snow.

"Just a little further, Cochise, I think there is a small bunch of rocks over there where we can take shelter. This was so stupid of me to leave the ranch this time of year. I know a storm can blow in at any time and I should have known better. I guess I really am still a kid… cause a man wouldn't have let his temper get the best of him and take off without letting anyone know."

Joe rubbed his hands together trying to bring some warmth to his cold fingers. He hadn't brought any gloves with him and now his hands were starting to feel numb as the frigid wind from the storm was slowly and methodically taking its toll on his young body.

"I sure wish pa was here right now taking me in his big strong arms telling me everything will be all right. Even though he probably will want to tan me good when he first sees me for running off like I did. I wouldn't care if he did though cause I probably deserve it. I think maybe I still am a boy, Cooch… because right now all I want is my pa."

Joe wiped at his eyes as tears slowly ran down his cheek. But there really was no need as the cold wind quickly dried the tears before they slid down his wind-chapped face.

Putting his head down with his hat low over his face, Joe kept encouraging his loyal and trusted friend to keep moving. He knew Cochise would get him home if there was anyway possible.

"Keep going, Cooch, I think I see the boulders ahead where we came in."

Joe and Cochise continued moving along as best they could against the strong wind when all at once something stirred in the bushes beside them that suddenly startled Cochise. Without warning he reared up and in doing so made Little Joe lose his balance and he fell backwards onto the hard ground. As he landed his head hit a rock and the sound of running hoof beats was the last thing Little Joe heard as his world quickly went silent.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Joe felt an eerie coldness slowly creeping up his body, the first thought that came to him was that he had left the window open in his room the night before. And at this point all he wanted to do was reach for the covers to warm up his chilled body as he tried groping for a blanket. But things just didn't seem right as he kept feeling something nuzzling him on the right side of his body. His thoughts were rather fuzzy and he was becoming increasingly irritated with being pushed, so he finally reached out and swatted at an imaginary hand before he complained loudly.

"Leave me alone, Hoss. Let me sleep just a little longer, will ya? And where is my darn blankets anyway?" He moaned, as he slowly tried to open his eyes.

A soft nickering sound and then a hard shove brought Joe completely awake as he quickly opened his eyes. It took him a moment longer to focus on what was going on as he felt a sudden burst of cold breath being blown in his face and his shoulder being roughly nudged once more.

"What the heck…?"

Joe sat upright and moved back a few inches on the ground so he could get a better look at what was standing over him.

"Wind Runner, is that really you? What are you doing here?"

Wind Runner nudged Joe again and softly nickered as Joe smiled and slowly reached out and rubbed his nose gently.

"Hey, boy, you came back. And look at you…you're letting me get so close to you and you're not afraid. I guess I must have been dreaming about being home. Obviously I am still out in the cold, but I sure am glad you are here with me. Okay, boy, I am freezing and we need to get out of here. So let's go find Cochise, he has to be close by."

Joe rolled over and slowly got to his knees. He was still a little dizzy from the fall and his body was very cold and stiff, so it took a minute for him to try to get to his feet and get his bearings. When he felt a dull ache on the back of his head he reached back and rubbed the tender spot where his head had hit the rock. As he brought back his hand he noticed a slight bit of blood on his fingers, so he quickly wiped it on his pant leg before carefully standing the rest of the way up and looking all around trying to piece together what had happened. It was barely daylight now and Joe realized he must have been knocked out for some time. He tried to see in the distance but all that he could see was snow blowing in every direction. At this point he wasn't even sure which way he should start to go and a frightening feeling started to build in the pit of his stomach. But the most frightening thing of all was that with all the blinding snow swirling all around him and his body so stiff he could barely move, Joe couldn't see Cochise anywhere.

**TBC **

This is only the second Joe story that I have written so if you are enjoying it, I would really love to know what you think. And for those of you who always review so faithfully...you make me smile with your lovely comments and I thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER** 5

Deciding to try and call Cochise to come to him, Joe painstakingly brought up his stiff and cold hands to his dry mouth and yelled into the blowing snow.

"Cochise, where are you, boy?"

Sadly, silence and the eerie sound of the wind was the only thing that greeted Joe as he stood there waiting for his horse to return. This just isn't like Cochise to wander off. He must have really been spooked to go so far Joe thought nervously, as he tried once again to see through the blinding snow.

He decided to try and whistle to see if that might bring him, but still there was only the snowflakes whirling in the wind that appeared before his weary eyes. Of course his cold and cracked lips couldn't really form much of a whistle, so Joe doubted it could be heard very far away. But he still tried a couple more times before finally giving up. Letting out a heavy sigh, he made the decision to start walking a few feet in every direction, hoping that he may spot Cochise. After walking straight ahead for several feet, Joe stopped and then cupped his hands and called out for Cochise, but still there was no sign of his horse.

But there certainly was a persistent stallion following closely behind him Joe noticed, as he looked back over his shoulder. So close in fact, that when Joe would stop and start to turn around to go in another direction, he would run right into Wind Runner and would have to stop or they would collide.

"Hey, boy, what are you doing now? I guess I am not going to have to worry about losing you too as close as you are staying on my heels," Joe remarked, smiling briefly as he looked up into the stallion's dark eyes.

"I guess you figure I could use a friend right about now. Things aren't looking too good for me, are they?"

Wind Runner nickered as he came forward and put his nose in Joe's back and gave him a gentle push.

"Hey, stop that! Why did you go and do that for anyway?"

Joe turned and tried to push Wind Runner away, but he was having none of that as he took his head and pushed Joe again in the same direction as before.

"Will you stop that, boy?" I don't need you pushing me right now. I am not even sure which way to go yet."

This time Wind Runner didn't push Joe but put his head on Joe's shoulder and stood quietly. It was almost like he was waiting for Joe to finally figure out what he wanted him to do, and so he waited patiently for the young boy to proceed. Joe smiled half- heartedly at Wind Runner's behavior as he put his arm around the big stallion and laid his head against his soft neck. Something about leaning on this magnificent horse gave Joe the comfort he needed, as he stood there holding onto the stallion while the freezing wind performed a taunting dance as it whirled around his half frozen feet.

As Joe stood there feeling the heat rising from Wind Runner's body, he felt his own body slowly becoming colder and weaker and his cries became muffled as he buried his face in the stallion's snow covered mane.

"I just don't know what to do now, boy. Which way do I go and just how far can I get on foot?"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

"Pa, I don't know how much further we can go without seeing two feet in front of our face. I'm not even sure which direction we are going anymore."

Adam was right behind his father's horse, but with the wind blowing the snow around he had to yell so his father could hear him. Ben turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth as he shouted back at Adam.

"I can see that clump of rocks ahead and if we can just get to them, we will stop for shelter to wait out the storm."

Adam and Hoss nodded in agreement as the three men headed for the rocks, hoping to wait out the storm and find their beloved young brother and son. No one said it, but they all knew that the outcome didn't look good. But it was almost Christmas and miracles certainly can happen at Christmas time. And right about now it looked like it was going to take one of those miracles to find Joe safe.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

After a few minutes of standing with his arms around the stallion, Wind Runner abruptly jerked his head free and stepped back as if waiting for Joe's instructions.

"Alright, boy, just push me in the direction you want me to go. I don't have a lot of options at this point so I might as well see what you want me to do."

Wind Runner took his head and gently nudged Joe once more in the direction he seemed to want to go. Joe cautiously obliged him and started walking, slowly putting one foot in front of the other willing himself to keep going. After they had walked a few more yards, Joe's stiff and chilled body wasn't moving very fast and it was getting to the point that all he really wanted to do was stop and just sit down. But Wind Runner was having none of that. So whenever Joe acted like he was stopping, Wind Runner would quickly nudge him in the small of his back until he would eventually start moving again.

And so their journey began. Joe walking slowly, barely able to keep moving, while a very determined stallion patiently walked behind him gently giving him an occasional nudge if he saw that Joe was wavering, until they came to a group of small rocks. Joe sunk to the ground completely spent from trying to walk into the constant onslaught of wind. He wearily crawled over and leaned up against the rocks craving what little protection they provided, hoping to get some warmth back into his exhausted body. He hadn't had anything to eat except that biscuit the day before, and the combination of little food and trying to walk into this bone chilling and never ending wind was taking a toll on his young body.

Wind Runner also stopped and quickly took up a position along side of Joe, shielding the harsh wind on his left side. Once Joe finally realized what Wind Runner was doing, he reached up and tenderly stroked the horse's side. It was getting harder to feel his hands now and after he patted the stallion, he quickly pulled them back and rubbed them together before shoving them deep into his pockets.

"I am so glad you found these rocks cause I don't know how much longer I can walk. And thank you for shielding me from the wind, boy, it does help a little."

Wind Runner turned and looked briefly at Joe before he raised his regal head up and gracefully shook the snow that had gathered on his mane and head, causing snow crystals to scatter like tiny diamonds into the crisp winter air. Then this proud and noble stallion gradually lowered himself on all fours so that he would be lying down along side of Joe.

"What are you doing now, boy?"

Wind Runner continued lowering himself until he was completely down beside Joe, and once again he took his head and gently nudged him. This was one stubborn stallion Joe clearly decided, as he found himself smiling as he watched this powerful stallion once again surprise him with his behavior. But for the life of him he just wasn't sure what the stallion wanted.

"What do you want me to do, boy? I ain't sure what you want. I walked where you wanted me to go. Now that we are here, what do you want me to do now?"

Joe could feel the steady breathing of Wind Runner as he lie along side of him, but he could tell the stallion was becoming restless and was not content with staying here.

Finally Joe leaned in towards him and whispered, "Do you want me to get on your back? Is that what you want? But you ain't even broke yet, and I ain't sure I can handle it if you end up throwing me off."

Once again Wind Runner nickered softly and nudged Joe's shoulder.

"Alright, boy, alright! You are one damn, stubborn stallion…that is for sure. I just hope this is what you are trying to get me to do," Joe grumbled, but slowly got to his feet once again, wincing as he cautiously placed his left leg over Wind Runner's back.

Slowly grabbing the stallion's mane with his half frozen fingers, Joe adjusted himself on the stallion's back and as soon as he was on completely, Wind Runner slowly got back up and the two kindred spirits started off into the blinding snow.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

"Pa, look over there! It looks like a horse is coming towards us."

Adam squinted his eyes to get a better look at the horse that was walking towards them. It was Hoss who realized first that it was Cochise and that Joe was not on his horse.

"Oh Lordy, pa, it is Cochise and Joe ain't on him! He is rider less."

Ben was the first one to get to Cochise.

"Easy, boy," he said softly, as he reached out and grabbed the reins that were dragging on the ground. Then he completely looked over all the saddle for any signs of blood.

"There is no blood anywhere on his horse. I wonder what happened to Little Joe? Cochise would never leave Joe stranded unless something bad happened."

Ben shook his head and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as if the weight of the world was on his broad shoulders. Then glancing up at the winter sky he quickly made a decision.

"Alright, boys, the storm is letting up some. Luckily the wind has kept the snow blowing around so it hasn't accumulated on the ground very much. We need to get going while we can still look for tracks. Joe has to be around here somewhere."

Ben looked into the storm ahead as he wiped at his eyes. "He just has to be."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Joe felt his whole body becoming increasingly numb, as the icy wind like a thief in the night was slowly stealing the warmth from his slender body. He held on tightly to Wind Runner's mane while letting the stallion take him wherever he chose to go. He had no idea where they were going and at this point, he really didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to see his pa and brothers again, and he was smart enough to know that he really didn't have much time left in this frigid weather.

Wind Runner continued on into the wind until he eventually stopped by another group of rocks. He slowly lowered himself to the ground once more and waited quietly for his young rider to get off. Joe looked up from his hazy state when he realized what Wind Runner had done.

"Why are we stopping, boy?" Joe asked, barely above a whisper as his voice cracked in the frigid air.

As Wind Runner patiently waited for his young rider to decide what he would do next, Joe looked between his horse and the rocks as he blew into his hands trying to bring some warmth back to his icy fingers.

"Okay, boy, I guess you want me to get off now and get between you and these rocks again. I don't know why we didn't just stay where we were before… but I will do what you want. You have become a very good friend and I guess I will keep trusting in you."

Slowly easing his cold and stiff body off of Wind Runner, Joe crouched down between his horse and the rocks. His body was starting to shake now as he reached out one final time to stroke this beautiful horse that had come to mean so much to him in such a short time.

"I don't think I am gonna make it much longer, boy. I sure hope my pa will find us soon and then we will both get out of this awful mess. Won't they all be surprised when I tell them how you have helped me? I am so glad I found you and was able to set you free. I want you to know I will never forget what you have done for me. But right now I think I need to sleep a little while. I reckon you are mighty tired too with all the walkin' you have been doing in this snowstorm. So why don't we both just rest a bit."

Joe yawned as he wrapped his jacket tighter around his body and pulled his knees up to his chest. The last thing he remembered as he slowly closed his eyes was the sound of the bone chilling wind as it blew all around him, quietly lulling him into a false sense of peacefulness, as Wind Runner gently laid his head against Joe's shoulder keeping watch over his friend.

**TBC**

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am so pleased that you are enjoying this story about Joe and this beautiful and mysterious stallion that has befriended him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** 6

Adam had taken the lead now and for some reason he seemed to keep having an overwhelming feeling about going in this one direction. He wasn't sure why he picked this direction, but something seemed to keep urging him forward. And so they continued on into the blinding snow even though they couldn't really see where they were going. The wind had picked up again and for the last hour had been whipping all around them as they pressed their horses forward, each lost in their own thoughts as they tried to battle the storm. Finally when Adam felt like they shouldn't go any further, the wind slowly started dying down until there was an unusual calmness in the air. Adam wiped at his eyes as he peered through the hazy surroundings and noticed something lying on the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Pa, look over there! Is that a body over by those rocks?"

Adam hurried over to the rocks as he literally dismounted Sport before he had even come to a complete stop.

"Pa, it's Joe!"

Adam quickly grabbed the lifeless body and hugged him to his chest. By now Hoss and Ben had ridden up along side Adam and as Ben dismounted, he quickly grabbed a blanket and took it to where Adam was holding Joe.

"Is he still alive, son?" Ben asked, as he wrapped the blanket around Joe's cold body while Adam checked for a pulse.

"He is alive, pa…but barely."

Both Adam and Hoss started rubbing Joe's arms and legs hoping to get some circulation back into them. Hoss had brought a blanket over also and had given it to Ben to put on Joe.

Ben started lightly patting Joe's face while softly talking to him as he rocked him back and forth in his arms.

"Joe, my son, come back to us. Papa is here now and everything will be all right. Come on, Joe, you can do it. Take a deep breath for me, boy."

Adam was rubbing Joe's legs as he added, "Yeah, come on little brother… use some of that grit that you have shown us so often and open up those eyes and come back to us."

Joe could hear voices in the distance but he couldn't make out what they were saying to him as he felt like he was waking from a deep sleep. Gradually the voices seemed to become louder and then he felt his body being shaken as he slowly opened his eyes to his father looking down at him.

"Pa, is that you?" His voice barely above a whisper as he tried to focus his eyes on his father's smiling face.

"Oh, son, you have come back to us! Yes, it's your pa, and I am mighty glad to see you, my wayward boy. We have been looking for you for two days now. I was starting to worry that I would never get to look at that mischievous grin of yours ever again."

Ben pulled Joe to his chest as he felt tears of joy well up in his tired eyes, all the while rocking him back and forth in his arms. Joe snuggled close, breathing in the familiar smell of his father's tobacco, knowing that being in his father's strong arms was just where he wanted to be.

Ben looked to the heavens as he gratefully whispered, "Thank you, Heavenly Father, for bringing my boy back to me."

Holding him close, Ben continued to rock Joe back and forth until he placed his hand on Joe's wind chapped cheek as he caressed it tenderly before moving a wayward curl off of his forehead. Joe looked up into his father's face as he smiled contentedly.

"You know, pa, I don't think I am ready to grow up just yet, and I've decided that I want to stay a boy for a just little while longer."

Ben looked down at his boy as a tear started to slide down his face and tenderly replied, "That is fine with me, son…mighty fine for sure."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

The fire was starting to blaze now as everyone sat around enjoying its warmth. Joe had three blankets wrapped around him and was sipping some hot coffee as he looked into the flames.

"Pa, I tell you there was a stallion! He is the reason I am alive. He let me get on his back and brought me to that group of rocks over there and then lay down in front of me to shield the wind. I was totally lost and _he_ was the one who brought me to this spot. He just had to know you would find me here. I guess he wanted to help me cause I helped him."

Adam came over and put his arm around Joe's shoulder as he patiently explained, "Joe, we looked all around here for any signs of a horse and couldn't even find a single hoof print. You just must have imagined it when you became so cold, plus you got a pretty good knot on the back of your head. Did you fall and hit your head?"

Joe nodded as he muttered, "Yeah, I hit my head when Cochise got spooked and reared up and tossed me off."

Tears quickly welled up in Joes eyes as he stubbornly insisted, "I didn't imagine him! I worked for a whole day getting him free from the boulders. His leg was stuck between some of the small boulders over there and I kept talking to him until he would let me get close to him. Then when he realized I was not going to hurt him, he finally let me move the rocks holding his leg. I really hoped he would stay and let me gentle him so I could take him home. But after I freed him he watched me for a minute then headed out across the field, and I figured that was the last I would see of him."

Joe took a small sip of his coffee and a bite of the sandwich he was holding as he continued telling his story.

"So I went back to Cochise and we started heading for home. The storm was really starting to pick up then and I had my head down letting Cochise move at his own pace, when something startled him and he reared up and I fell off. The next thing I knew… Wind Runner was nudging me to wake up."

Hoss smiled as he asked, "Who is Wind Runner?"

"That is what I named the stallion while I worked on getting him free. I thought he needed a name and just figured by the way he looked, he probably could run as fast as the wind. He was the most magnificent looking horse I have ever seen. He had this noble bearing about him, Adam, just like the horses in those stories you have read to me about those kings and such. And then when I finally saw him run…he surely could run like the wind!"

"You saw him run?" Ben asked, as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, I sure did! After I got him free from the boulders he ran off, and that is when I saw how fast he could really run. He practically flew across the field, pa. It was a beautiful sight to see."

Joe stuffed some more of his sandwich into his mouth and started to speak again.

"Slow down, Joseph, the sandwich isn't going anywhere. Just chew the rest of it before you continue on with your story," Ben said, as he smiled at the enthusiasm of his young son.

Grinning that impish grin that only Joe could pull off, he quickly finished his sandwich and took a deep breath and started again.

"Then after I fell off of Cochise and woke up, Wind Runner was standing over me. So when I couldn't find Cochise, I started off looking for him. And the funny thing was that every time I would start walking, Wind Runner was right behind me. Finally I realized that I wasn't going to find Cochise and didn't know which way to go or what to do. That is when Wind Runner started pushing me. He just kept pushing me in the same direction over and over again. I wasn't sure which way to go anyway cause of the blowing snow, so figured I might as well give in and go where he pushed me."

Joe took another sip of his hot coffee as he watched his family listen intently to him tell his story.

"Then, pa, it was the craziest thing. Wind Runner got down on all fours so I could get on his back. I wasn't sure if I should at first, but he just kept nudging me to get on. I'm not really sure how far we went until I was so cold that I was shivering. That is when Wind Runner stopped by those rocks over there for me to get off. Then he lay down in front of me shielding the wind once more. I fell asleep and the next thing I knew… you were looking down at me, pa."

Joe looked around at his family as he anxiously asked, "You do believe me, don't you?"

Ben came over and put his arm around his son's shoulders and took his cup from him.

"What I believe now, son, is for you to get some much needed sleep. We will head out the first thing in the morning. The sooner we get you home, the better I will like it. Then Doc Martin can take a look at you and make sure everything is alright."

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of tired now. You know, pa, I was going to gentle him and then give him to you as a Christmas present."

Ben squeezed Joe's shoulder tightly as he said lovingly, "Having you back and safe with your family is the best Christmas present I could ever have, Joe. And don't you ever forget it!"

As Ben looked around at all of his sons his eyes misted as he added, "My sons are what bring me joy, and if I never got another Christmas present ever again, as long as I have you three boys in my life…I am blessed and life is good."

Joe smiled at his pa and laid down as Ben adjusted the blankets around him and was soon fast asleep.

"Pa, do you think there really was a stallion?" Hoss asked, as he watched his younger brother sleep.

"I don't know for sure, Hoss, but your little brother sure believes there was."

"Yeah, he sure does. But you know, pa, they have been talking about that mysterious stallion since I was a kid. Nobody has ever seen him. I just think it was one of those stories that gets passed around 'tween folks," Hoss said softly so as not to wake Joe, then he stirred the fire causing a warm glow to envelope the weary family as a few lone sparks quietly made their way into the darkness of the night.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxo

The next morning broke bright and clear with blue skies and sunshine. It was still cold enough that you could see the breath from the horses in the crisp air, but it was perfect weather for the long ride home. Ben was putting out the fire as Joe came over beside him and stood there hesitating to say what he wanted to say.

Ben looked up at Joe and asked, "Son, what is wrong? Do you need something or are you in pain?"

Joe started scraping his boot in the dirt as he gave a sidelong glance at his father before he asked him the question that had been playing on his mind since he woke up this morning. Finally he decided to just ask him what he wanted to know so he could quit fretting about it.

"Uh, pa…are you uh…gonna tan me for running away when we get home? I know I probably deserve it and I will understand if you want to."

Ben stood up and put his arm around his young son as he answered, "Well you did run away and didn't tell anyone where you were going. That is a mighty big offense and you sure gave your poor old pa here some more gray hair for all the worrying I did. Even your brothers were sick with worry…so I _certainly_ should! But I haven't decided yet what your punishment will be, Joseph. I will have to give this a little more thought before I make my decision."

Smiling sheepishly Joe offered, "Well I understand, pa. But while you are thinking on it you might remember what an ordeal I have been through, and just _maybe_ I have learned my lesson after all and a tanning won't really be necessary this time."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Ben's mouth as he answered, "Come on you rascal, let's get you home."

Soon they broke camp and everyone was gladly heading for home. Joe was rather sad as he quietly rode along behind his family. He was very relieved they had found Cochise and that he was all right of course, but he felt for sure his family didn't believe his story about the stallion. He had to agree, it _was_ quite the story. A wild horse, especially a stallion becoming so tame that he could ride him without ever being on him before was a pretty far fetched story. Even Joe was beginning to wonder if it really did happen, or if he had imagined the whole thing.

Later on in the morning they stopped to rest the horses and take a break. Hoss and Ben were off to the side talking about one of the new ranch hands that Ben had hired, so Adam took this opportunity to speak with Joe alone.

"How are you felling, Joe?" Adam asked, as he sat down beside his brother.

"I am doing all right now that I have warmed up and don't feel like an icicle anymore," Joe grinned.

"Yes, you were mighty lucky we found you when we did. We were all so worried about you, Joe. This is a mighty big area to get lost in and I hate to imagine if we hadn't found you in time."

Joe took a deep breath and slowly released it as he looked at his brother.

"I know Adam and I am so sorry I put you to all that trouble. I am so sorry I was so reckless and foolish. And all because I wanted to show how grown up I am."

Adam put his arm around Joe and drew him close.

"Ah, Joe, we all go through that stage of wanting to prove to the people around us that we are a lot older than they want to give us credit for. Hoss and I did the same thing when we were younger. Unfortunately you are the youngest and so no one wants to admit that maybe you are growing up."

"You and Hoss felt this way too? Did you do something as stupid as I did?"

"Oh we did a lot of reckless things…all boys do."

Grinning Joe asked, "Did ya get a tanning for some of those reckless things?"

Adam let out a soft chuckle, "Oh yeah, we got some pretty good tannings for some of the things we did."

"You did? Well, pa hasn't decided yet if he is going to warm my britches or not for me running away," Joe frowned, as he found the button on his coat rather interesting as he rubbed it between his fingers.

Then he flashed Adam a lop sided grin as he added, "I told him that I thought I had been punished enough with all that I had gone through. Do you think he will decide to let it go?"

Lightly tapping the front of Joe's hat so it went down over his eyes Adam smirked, "Well, I know what I would do if I was making that decision."

Lowering his head Joe muttered, "Yeah, I know what you would do."

"I would agree that you have learned your lesson from being out on your own in this storm, and now I think you realize that being a man is a lot more than always getting to do what you want to do. Taking responsiblily for your actions is a very important part of growing up too."

Slapping Joe lightly on the back Adam grinned as he said, "And I have been doing some thinking on that very subject and decided that maybe you can help with the new horses coming in."

Joe jumped up and grinned from ear to ear as he happily exclaimed, "You mean it, Adam?"

Putting up his hands in front of him Adam laughed.

"Now hold on there, Joe. I will let you _help_ more and take more of a hands on with the horses, but you still are not ready to break them on your own just yet! Besides, we have to convince a certain father to let you help more, you know that."

"I know, and thanks for being such a great big brother," Joe grinned, as he pulled Adam into a hug.

Taking off Joe's hat Adam ruffled his hair as he quipped, "Ah, you're a pretty good little brother too."

An hour later as the family was riding towards home with Joe still bringing up the rear a few feet away from the rest of the family, something made Joe stop and turn his head towards the cliffs.

At first the sound was faint but then Joe heard it again. It was the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance. Joe looked over at a far off cliff and saw a lone horse standing there. He knew instantly it was Wind Runner. No other horse would stand so proud and regal as he surveyed his surroundings. Joe started to yell for his family to turn and look over at the cliff so they would see that he wasn't crazy and there really was a stallion.

But then he slowly grinned and shook his head, "No, my friend, this will just be between you and me. I don't care what my family thinks. I know I was there when you needed me—and you were there when I needed you. That is all I will need to take with me. Good bye, Wind Runner… thanks for being my friend. Maybe we will meet again someday."

And so Joe quietly watched his friend in the distance as a swirling mist suddenly appeared around the lone stallion, causing him to rear up on his hind legs with his mane and tail gracefully flying in the breeze as he pawed at the air. Soon the mist completely engulfed him and just as quickly it appeared, it disappeared taking the majestic stallion with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, was the stallion real or something that Joe imagined from being cold and injured? Or was it a guardian angel sent at Christmas time to help a wayward boy find his way home to his loving family? I will let you, the reader decide as this story comes to an end.

I have really enjoyed writing this story about Joe and this beautiful stallion and would be delighted if you would take a few minutes and let me know if you enjoyed it too. May you have a peaceful and joyous holiday! ~ Sierra


End file.
